Hold On Me
by xSamiliciousx
Summary: When Steve and Abbie give into temptation both of their lives are forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in three years so please bare with me. I started writing about CSI:NY and while I loved and enjoyed those stories I simply lost my passion for them. I apologize to those who are fans and really appreciate those who have read and reviewed.**

**I recently started watching 5-0 and absolutely love it. I really wanted to get back into writing and start a 5-0 story. I would like to apologize if there is any OOCness. Any constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. **

**The plot of this story is similar to my CSI:NY story **_**My So Called Life. **_**I liked the plot of that story and wanted to work with that in a story involving Steve. **

**Just a few notes. I love Catherine and I love her and Steve together but they will not be paired together in my story. And for the sake of the story they do know each other from the Navy but did not date. She will however, be a part of this story.**

**My OC Abigail is based off Jenna Dewan-Tatum.(Who is also my icon)**

**Thoughts are in italics. Also, there are a few lines from 1x05.**

* * *

Detective Abigail Morgan stepped out of her black Toyota Prius casting a glance at the towering statue of King Kamehameha in front of 5-0 headquarters. _I can't believe this is my job_. Ever since she was young she wanted to be a cop. After completing college she immediately joined the police academy and graduated in 2008 where she then began working for HPD. Two years later her life got better when her best friend since high school Kono Kalakaua suggested her for a job with the 5-0 task force. Since then the team became a family to her. Being an only child she quickly grew to appreciate those relationships. Of course Kono had always been a sister to her, while Chin and Danny are her two overprotective brothers. Steve, however was a different story.

"Hey Abbs" she heard, turning around to see her boss Steve McGarrett, dressed in a black suit complete with black tie, walking toward her. The same boss she found extremely attractive and has had a few dreams about that would make the former SEAL blush. _And of course he has to be wearing a suit. _

"Hey" she greeted "What's with the suit. Did I miss a new dress code memo?"

"Mary's in town for a friends' wedding which she dragged me to" he responded " I'd rather wear my dress blues than this"

"Well you look great in the suit. Though it's impossible for you to look bad in anything." _Wow Abbie that was lame._

He smiled "I've thought the same about you." While the two were friends they always had a flirtatious relationship, though both always claimed that it was all harmless.

A smile slowly graced her face at his words as he took a step closer to the brunette. His blue eyes caught her hazel ones as he looked down. Being only 5'2 his 6'1 frame towered over her. Before either could say or do anything Danny Williams stepped outside "Hey lovebirds, you know we have a case let's go." Abbie was the one to move away and said nothing to him as she walked inside.

* * *

Fortunately for Abbie she was able to get out of work at six, which made her ecstatic because it allowed her to meet her cousin for dinner.

"I'm so glad you moved here Cat"

"Me too. This place is amazing, I always loved coming here every summer." Catherine Rollins told her younger cousin.

Abbie smiled, thinking about the summers she had spent with Catherine when they were younger. Though there is a six year age difference between the two,they were inseparable growing up; like sisters.

"Yeah I hated when you stopped coming" admitted Abbie

"I did too, but we both grew up and life took us in different directions Abbie. You knew how much joining the navy meant to me. Yeah, it took me away from my family and my friends but it was the best time of my life."

"I know" Abbie paused taking a sip of her iced tea "And I don't fault you for that, but our relationship changed and we grew apart which I always regretted that, that is why I'm determined to fix it"

"Me too. It's one of the main reasons I moved here."

"Great,we should start by having sleepovers so we can braid each others' hair and talk about boys." joked Abbie lightening the mood.

"Speaking of boys how's it going with you and Steve?" Catherine had known of her cousin' attraction to Steve. Although she had never outright admitted she had feelings for him Cath knew that she did. The way Abbie would speak about him was a dead give away. Catherine couldn't blame her, the two had met during the time in the navy and she'd be blind not to see how attractive he was. It wasn't just that, he's truly a great guy. The two became fast friends but she never thought of him as more than that.

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Abbie, you're forgetting who you're talking to. No matter how many years have gone by I can still read you like a book. Every time you've mentioned him in a phone call I could hear it in your voice. You obviously have feelings for him. You really need to tell him."

Abbie stayed silent for a moment before responding to her cousins' remarks "There's nothing to tell Cat, so please lets talk about something else."

"Fine I'll drop it for now but don't think I won't bring it up again" she smiled

"That doesn't surprise me" laughed Abbie

The rest of dinner went really well as the two women got reaquainted and reminisced about Catherine's yearly visits to Hawaii. It felt like no time had past though in reality it had been nearly six years since the two had last seen each other. The Rollins' family visits had stopped the year Catherine graduated high school but Catherine and Abbie still made it a point to see each other at least once a year, but then life got in the way and both had been distanced for years. Although Catherine had moved to Hawaii just a few weeks ago both of their demanding jobs- Catherine had begun working a security job after recently retiring from the Navy- left the two with no time to see each other, so they settled for phone calls.

* * *

Abbie was on her way back to her house when her car began making noises, she was able to pull the car over before the car shut off. She tried starting it a few times but it was no use. Knowing nothing about cars, she searched for her purse to get her Iphone to call her dad. Her mechanic was closed and knew she wouldn't be able to get a tow til the morning. She located her phone but it was dead. _This is the worst time to forget my car phone charger. _Her only option was to walk to the nearest business that was open and use their phone. The only problem with that is the thunderstorm that had started fifteen minutes prior which was only getting worse in intensity. Taking in her surroundings she realized she was three blocks away from Steve's house. Abbie gathered her purse, got out of car-making sure it was locked- and made the walk, hoping he was home.

Five minutes later a soaked Abbie knocked on Steve's door waiting for an answer. She saw his truck in the driveway, so she knew he was home. It was now 10, so there was a chance he could be sleeping.

Steve answered, still dressed in the work clothes he changed into once he was inside headquarters.

"Hey" he instantly noticed her appearance and ushered her inside.

"Thanks" she walked inside as he shut the door "I'm sorry for stopping by so late. My car died on my way home and so did my phone and your house was the closest. Of course I had to walk and now I am completely drenched."

Steve smiled at the younger woman in front of him. Though he didn't expect her to be at his house tonight he certainly wasn't bothered by it. Over the past three years he really enjoyed spending time with her and found the young detective to be a smart, compassionate,funny woman.

"Abbs it's fine." he paused " But you should really get out of your clothes." his face turned a bit red as he realized how that statement sounded.

"Very blunt there McGarrett"

He smiled "I mean let me throw those in the dryer and I'll grab you some of Mary's clothes that she left here."

He walked away and came back a few moments later with a pair of grey cotton shorts and a tight black v-neck tee. Thanking him, she walked to his bathroom to change. She had been to his house numerous times over the past three years so she knew exactly where it was.

After changing and with her clothes in the dryer she and Steve were currently on his living room couch, each with a drink in hand; he a water and she a cup of coffee.

"Could I borrow your phone I'm gonna call my dad and have him come pick me up"

"Your parents are nearly an hour away, you can just stay here and call for a tow in the morning."

"If you're sure thats okay"

Steve laughed "I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't okay Abbs"

She smiled thanking him again "I'm just glad your sisters' clothes fit me. Where is she anyways?"

Steve couldn't help by notice how good she looked in the skimpy shorts and tight shirt as the clothes only accentuated her curves. He found himself wondering what she looked like underneath. He could imagine those toned legs wrapped around him as she moaned underneath. _Stop, she's your friend._

Realizing she had asked him a question he paused before answering "She had to head back home right after the wedding."

Abbie nodded before taking a sip of her coffee hiding the smile that just formed. She noticed Steve checking her out, as it was pretty obvious. Of course she was flattered but wouldn't let him know that. _Things would get too messy. I just need to stop thinking about him. That's really hard when he's sitting so close. It's not just him physically, he's such an amazing guy, I mean he's letting me stay here. _

Abbie finished her drink and let out a yawn "I guess I should get to bed. I'll sleep here" pointing to the couch.

Steve shook his head "You can take Mary's room. It's across from mine"

They both stand up from the couch and hugs him. Though it was a meant as a friendly hug, something they had done before this one felt different. Maybe it was the limited amount of clothes she was wearing, or the feelings of attraction that had come to the surface. Whatever it was she must have felt it too because as she pulled away the arms were still wrapped around each other and their faces were inches apart. His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips before leaning forward before kiss her. Abbie was shocked at first but soon kissed back. The kiss was sweet and gentle. She let out a low groan when his lips left hers. He looked at her once more as if asking to do it again. She responded but moving her arms around his neck, bringing his face down for another kiss. A passionate kiss, completely opposite of the first one. The two battled for control as he lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Never once breaking the kiss he carried her upstairs.

He carried her into his bedroom where they finally broke the kiss as he gently laid her on his bed. "Are you sure about this?"

Abbie smiled seductively before sitting up and unbuttoning the buttons of his grey shirt. He let the shirt hit the floor before smiling "I'll take that as a yes."

He kissed her once more and before long their clothes were scattered on the floor as the two finally gave into temptation. Both content in the moment and not thinking about what may come of this.

* * *

The following morning when Abbie awoke she turned to her side expecting Steve to be there but next to her was emptiness. She heard his door open and turned to see him standing in his doorway wearing only a pair of khaki cargo pants with his phone pressed to his ear and holding her now dry clothes from the night before.

Hanging up moments later he spoke to Abbie "We gotta get to work."

She glanced at this alarm clock noting that it was already nine. She watched as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a blue tee followed by a matching button down. Feeling her eyes on him he turned around and smiled "You enjoying the show"

Abbie blushed "Sorry" she said wrapping the blanket around her and grabbed her Steve. Saying nothing to him as she walked to the bathroom he gently grabbed her arm "I don't regret last night Abbie"

"Neither do I Steve" she admitted "But it can't happen again" and with that she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her, leaving a confused Steve by himself.

After she changed, Abbie used Steve's phone and called her mechanic and the two waited for the next thirty minutes for the tow truck to arrive. Neither spoke of the night before as they made small talk. The ride to work wasn't any better. Steve had turned on the radio after the silence had gotten to him as Abbie simply stared out the window.

* * *

Once they arrived at work, both went to their offices to finish up paperwork. Not wanting last night to affect them at work both put on a smile as they walked inside together.

Danny arrived a couple of minutes after Abbie and Steve. Headed straight to Steve's office he knocked; not waiting for an answer he walked inside.

"Please come in Danny" Steve said sarcasm dripping from his voice

"I will, thank you Steven" Danny replied looking down at his phone "Kamekona finally got back to me about that guy. Name is Connor Wright says he hangs at that crossfit on South King, says he should be there now."

The case that they had been working on had hit a dead end until they went to Kamekona for help. Though it took some time and money he came through for them with the name of a possible suspect.

"Great let's go" Steve said as he got up from his chair, as the two walked out of his office. He needed to get out of here for a while and away from Abbie. Being that her office was across from his he couldn't help but think about the night before. Just thinking about her petite body writhing and moaning underneath his brought a smile to his face.

Both men walked in silence to the Camaro until Danny spoke "What's with the smile"

"What I can't smile"

"No" he said "Ya know you look different today. You get a haircut?"

"No"

"New cargo pants" Danny replied

Steve was having a serious case of deja vu as the reached the car and got in "Haven't we had this conversation before."

"Yeah" he paused "you got lucky last night"

"Very perceptive" replied Steve as they left 5-0 headquarters on their way to find this suspect.

"So who was it" Danny asked.

Steve was definitely not going to tell Danny that. They all worked together, so it wasn't just up to him to tell people what happened. He knew Abbie wasn't one to speak about her personal life at work. "I am not having this conversation with you."

Danny shook his head wondering why Steve wouldn't answer.

* * *

An hour later, back at headquarters, Abbie checked the messages on her newly charged phone. She kept a spare charger in her desk drawer in case she ever needed it. She finished responding to a text to Danny updating her on the case when she noticed Kono, who had the day off walk in. Dressed in a white tank and denim shorts with her top of her yellow bikini top visible, Abbie knew her friend was on the way to her favorite place; the beach.

Exiting her office Abbie greeted her friend with a hug "Hey what are you doing here. Did you miss me?"

Kono smiled " I was on my way to the beach when I realized I left my sunglasses here." She held up the object. Kono then took in her friends' attire "Hot date last night"

"What" a genuinely confused Abbie said

"You wore that same outfit yesterday" Kono responded

"I was running late, it was the first thing I grabbed." Abbie didn't like lying to her best friend but she didn't want to have a conversation about what really happened while she was at work.

"C'mon you expect me to believe that." Having known each other for fifteen years both were able to tell when they other one was lying.

"Kono, I'm not having this conversation right now." she said not meaning for the statement to come off with an attitude but she wasn't in the mood to talk about it at that moment.

"Funny Steve said the same thing to me before." Both girls turned around hearing Danny speak. Abbie shot a quick look at Steve which Danny caught and it was that he took in her attire; the same from the day before. Steve had mentioned to him earlier that he had given her a ride to work. Danny smirked to himself when he figured it out "You and Steve, seriously."

The room went silent as Kono tried not to smile. She, like Catherine was not oblivious to the brunettes' feelings for their boss. She was happy that they finally got together, but it didn't mean she wouldn't tease her about it."

Abbie was the first to break the silence as she spoke to Danny " Can we please get back to work, what happened with the Wright guy?"

Danny was too busy enjoying seeing the woman in front of him squirm to answer so Steve replied "Ended up ratting out his brother, saying he was the mastermind behind it all. There both in lockup."

"Great that means we can go home right" Abbie said really wanting to get out of here. The only problem was that she had received a call from her mechanic saying her car wouldn't be ready till the following morning and she would need to find a ride home.

"I will take the avoidance of the subject as a yes. Man you two are more alike than I thought." Danny said to which Kono nodded in agreement.

"Well I better get going. I'll talk to you later" Kono smiled at her friend.

"Great can I get a ride, my cars' in the shop" Abbie practically pleaded.

"Sorry sistah, I've got lots of errands to run after the beach. Aloha." she waved goodbye leaving her to ask Danny the same question.

"Grace and I have plans. Why don't you have your boyfriend take you." he laughed as he walked to his office to gather his stuff.

"I'll take you" he told her. Even though her apartment was not on his way home she accepted his offer as it was the easiest option.

She thanked him, and how she was supposed to make it through another car ride with him.

* * *

Once again the car was filled with silence and Abbie couldn't handle it any longer. "You know it can't happen again."

There was no response from Steve so she spoke again "Look it was great. Fantastic actually but one time is all there can be."

He smirked at when she said it was fantastic. "Don't smirk like that."

"I'm just curious as to why you're so against this."

"Just because"

"Real mature Abbs."

She sighed _Because I wont be able to stop myself from falling in love with you. _"I just don't want things to be awkward with us" she said changing the direction of the conversation.

"It won't be. We're both adults."

"You're right" she told him.

" I'm sorry can you repeat that" he smiled

"Don't push your luck" and with her first genuine smile of the day appeared.

"You know we'll never hear the end of this from Danny and then Kono will grill me about it and of course my cousin will never let me live it down" she rambled as Steve pulled up to her house and parked in her driveway.

"Abbie" he said turning to the side as he leaned toward her.

"What" she whispered.

"Stop talking" he said, his lips barely touching hers.

_This shouldn't happen. I need to be strong, but it's so hard. I was so adamant about this not happening again, but one look in his eyes and I'm a goner._"Okay" she whispered breathlessly.

When his lips touched hers she sighed in content as the gentle kiss almost instantly turned as passionate as the one they shared the night before.

Abbie pulls away and says nothing as she gets out of his car and walks to her front door. Confused and a little angry Steve is about to leave when she turns around to speak; Steve rolls down the window so he can hear her.

She bit her lip before speaking, wondering if she should really be doing this "You coming in?"

He didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

The two lay in her bed, this time more intimately than yesterday. Her head laid on his bare chest as he absentmindedly found his hand wounded in her long brunette hair. "So much for that not happening again" she laughed softly.

"I think it's safe to say it's going to happen a lot more" said Steve.

"Definitely" she said leaning up to kiss him.

_As much as I tell myself this isn't what I want, I can't deny how he makes me feel. _In that moment she decided to not worry about what could or would happen and enjoy her life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Happy Holidays to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts are in italics.**

* * *

For the next few months, Abbie and Steve continued to fall into the same pattern of going to each others' houses and ultimately falling into bed. Although it proved to be difficult at times, they were able to keep that from their friends/co-workers. Each time the made love Abbie struggled to stop herself from falling deeper, because to her it wasn't just the physical intimacy but the emotional one they both felt but never spoke about.

It was eight in the morning when Steve heard the knocking on his door. He groaned before disentangling himself from a sleeping Abbie. A small smile appeared when he noticed the serene look that graced her face. The knocking continued as he got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans out of his closet. He had learned over the past couple of months that Abbie was a pretty sound sleeper so he knew the noise wouldn't wake her.

He walked downstairs and answered the door to see Grace and Danny standing on the other side, both dressed in comfortable clothes and sneakers.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" he asked nervously as the two walked inside.

"We're suppose to hike Diamond Head today. Don't you remember Uncle Steve?"

"Of course I remembered Gracie. I thought we were going to meet there."

"No Steven. It was your idea, so we agreed you would drive." Danny said. Steve was never nervous but Danny noticed he was being a little weird.

Just then the sound of someone walking down the stairs was heard and all three turned to see Abbie wearing nothing but Steve's black t shirt that came down to her knees. Once she saw Grace and Danny standing in Steve's living room her face immediately flushed with embarrassment.

She was about to turn around and head back to Steve's room when Danny with a giant smirk on his face greeted her "Hello Abbie."

"Hey guys" she greeted both father and daughter, moving to stand behind Steve to hide her half naked body.

"Why dont you have pants on?" Grace blurted out as the smile on Danny's face widened.

"Yeah Abbie why don't you have pants on." Danny repeated.

"Why don't you go wait outside while I change." Steve said trying to save her from further embarrassment.

"Oh I'm fine right here Steven."

"Why don't you come with us Abbie" Grace asked, suddenly fine with the fact that she hadn't gotten an answer to her previous question "We're going to hike at Diamond Head and Danno said we could go to surf afterwards."

That surprised Abbie as Danny is not a beach person "I don't know Grace. I don't have my board with me."

"Please Abbie it will be cool to have another girl there with me and I'm sure Uncle Steve has an extra one" she smiled.

Although Abbie was thoroughly embarrassed the young girls' smile caused one of her own to form. "I can't say no to that. I just have to change." Over the past few weeks she realized it was a smart idea to keep a bag of clothes with her when she was at Steve's house. She practically ran up the stairs to get away from further questioning from Danny.

Grace sat down on Steve's couch while Abbie changed. Danny turned to say something to his friend but Steve stopped him "Shut up."

Steve went up to his room to change into a pair of grey shorts and a dark blue Navy tank he had. Abbie walked into his room wearing black shorts and a long grey tank top, with her red bikini top noticeable.

"I'm sorry about Danny" he told her.

"It's if he keeps it up I'll have to kick his ass" she joked as she put her hair in ponytail.

"I'd pay to see that" Steve laughed.

* * *

Hiking at Diamond Head was fun for all of them, even Danny had a good time, though he did complain every now and then. Grace was excited that Abbie had come with them. The two lagged behind Danny and Steve so they could talk while they hiked. Grace liked having Abbie to talk to about things she couldn't tell her father.

Once they were done at Diamond Head the four of them all headed to the beach. Abbie stripped down to her red bikini before joining Steve and Grace who were already in the water on their boards, ready to surf.

"C'mon Danno, what are you waiting for?" Grace yelled

Danny sighed as he headed towards the group. Though he rather be anywhere but here, his daughter was and he would do anything to make her happy.

There was nothing Abbie loved more than surfing. Growing up here she learned at a young age to surf, though she was nowhere near the level of Kono she was a pretty decent. Over the years she found surfing as an escape from the real world. They all enjoyed their time in the water, even Danny who was beginning to get better at surfing.

A while later, Grace announced she was hungry. They gathered their stuff and headed over to Kamekona's shrimp truck. Abbie found herself thinking about her day and how Steve and Grace interacted. He was always so kind and gentle with her, the complete opposite of his tough guy Navy Seal persona._ He'll make a great father. Maybe one day. _She stopped herself before thinking of her and Steve having children. _We're not in a relationship that's not going to happen._

Abbie took everyone's orders and walked over to the truck as Danny, Steve and Grace took a seat. Immediately, Grace went into her bag, pulled out her phone and headphones and began listening to music. Danny took the opportunity to grill his friend.

"So your girlfriends a pretty great surfer"

"She's not my girlfriend" Steve replied instantly

"So what is she" Danny asked "And don't say friend."

"We uh we uh have a thing."

"Its called a relationship, you're her boyfriend and shes your girlfriend. Its quite simple."

"Has any told you how annoying you are." Steve retorted just as Abbie walked back with everyones food.

"I tell him every day" she laughed putting the food down on the table Danny ordered his favorite garlic shrimp, while Steve and Abbie ordered the sweet and spicy and Grace got the kids special. Along with that everyone also had a bottle of water.

"Monkey turn of your music its time to eat" Danny told his daughter and she did as she was told.

Everyone ate in silence until Grace spoke "Abbie are you and Uncle Steve boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Abbie nearly choked on her shrimp and Steve couldn't help but laugh, _Like father like daughter. _Abbie collected her thoughts before answering "No Grace we aren't"

"Then why" she started to say but was cut off by her father "As much as I'd love to hear this conversation, let's leave them alone and eat."

And so they did, with no more questions about Steve and Abbie's relationship, which they were both okay with. _I could care less about labels, so I don't care what this is between us. At least that's what I'll keep telling myself._

* * *

Steve drove everyone back to his house and said his goodbyes to Danny and Grace. Abbie excused herself as she went inside to retrieve her purse which she had left there. Steve came inside just as she was walking down the stairs. He had just closed the front door when she said "We cant do this anymore."

To say Steve was confused was an understatement "What"

"This" she motioned to him and then back to her "Us sleeping together has to end."

"Where is this coming from?" he questioned/

"I tried to stop this in the beginning Steve. I didn't want things to get this far."

"What are you talking about?"

She shook her head "It doesn't matter" Abbie walked toward the door "I really need to go. I'll see you at work tomorrow" and with that she was out the door leaving Steve behind wondering what just happened.

* * *

"The guy at the store looked at me like I had three heads when I walked up to the counter" Catherine announced as she walked into her cousins' house.

"I need to be sure."

"One usually does the trick Abbs" she laughed. Abbie wasn't laughing, in fact she was on the verge of tears.

She called Catherine the minute she got in her car and asked her for a huge favor. Abbie needed pregnancy tests. She specifically asked for six of them. She hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days but had chalked it up to bug that would eventually pass. Yet, during the ride back to Steve's house her mind was filled with thoughts, fearing the 'bug' could be something else, she quietly checked the calendar on her phone. When she saw that she was a week late, fear crept in mind with the possibility of being pregnant. Though a week wasn't that late, Abbie was currently on birth control where she only got her period every three months and when she did it was always on time.

"Please don't laugh Cath, I'm freaking out here."

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry" she said putting the bag down on her coffee table and giving Abbie a hug.

Pulling apart from each other, Abbie felt something brush against her leg. Looking down she saw the tiny white ball of fur and picked her up. Her nerves somewhat calming down as she held the animal.

"Who is this?" Catherine asked petting the kitten.

"This is Huali" she said "She's eight weeks old, just got her last week."

"Huali?"

"It means pure and white" she answered

"Perfect name"

Abbie nodded, then let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she gently placed the kitten on the floor. She grabbed the bag off the table "Guess I should do this now."

With the test in hand she walked into her bedroom with Catherine following. She took the tests out of the bag and walked into the connected bathroom and nervously took the tests.

"How long do you have to wait?" Catherine asked

"The box says five minutes" she replied setting a timer on her phone before taking a seat next to Catherine on the edge of her bed.

"Cath thanks for doing this I didn't want to do this alone."

"I'm here for you no matter what"

"I know" smiled Abbie softly "So now we just wait."

* * *

After what Abbie called "the longest five minutes of my life"the timer on her phone went off and she rushed to the bathroom to read the results.

"What do they say?" Catherine asked as she walked back into her room moments later.

"Pregnant. They all say pregnant."

"Is this good. Are you happy?"

"Of course" she paused "This isn't how I expected things to happen but I've always wanted to have a baby."

Catherine smiled, excited for the new journey her cousin was about to go on "You and Steve are going to be great parents."

"Oh my god. How the hell am I going to tell Steve. He's going to hate me. Probably think I got pregnant on purpose" she began pacing.

"Abbie relax" Catherine gently put her hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving "It's going to be fine."

* * *

Three days later Abbie was at the OB/GYN appointment she made the day she find out she was pregnant. She hid the pregnancy from everyone, including Steve as she wanted doctor confirmation before telling people.

"You do know six pregnancy test usually aren't wrong" her Doctor Wilson told her.

"I know, but I need confirmation from you"

"Well then let's see."

The ultrasound Dr. Wilson did proved to Abbie what she already knew "You are indeed pregnant. Looks like your twelve weeks along. Ho'amaikai'ana." _Congratulations._

"Mahalo."

"You need to make an appointment for a month from now. At that time we should be able to tell the sex." He motioned toward the sonogram when he spoke again "I'll print this out for you."

Though she was extremely nervous about telling Steve she was pregnant,the moment her doctor handed her the sonogram picture all of her nerves disappeared. It was replaced by a sense of unwavering love her the child that she's carrying.

* * *

Later that night she found herself nervous once again as she waited for Steve to arrive. She texted him after her appointment saying that they needed to talk, and he said he would come by her house after work.

_You can do this Abbie. There's nothing to be nervous about. Its just Steve. Please I'm about to change his entire life. _The knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, come in" she greeted Steve at the door.

"Hey what did you need to talk about."

_Leave it to Steve to get straight to the point. _

"I'm uh" she was suddenly at a loss for words "Here" she said and grabbed the sonogram out of her purse.

"Whats this?" he asked as he stared at the black and white picture in his hands.

"Our baby" she paused "Look I know this whole thing is a mess. I mean we aren't together and you're my boss but I want you to know I didnt plan this. I've always wanted a baby, but this isn't how I pictured it happening. I'm keeping the baby and I don't expected anything from you Steve. I can raise this child on my own if thats what you want."

Steve stood in silence as he absorbed the news " I uh I thought you were on birth control."

"I was, but its not 100 percent effective" Abbie replied "Steve you have to know I didn't do this on purpose, I'm not trying to trap you."

"I know that Abbie. I'm just in shock right now."

"So was I" she said as they both took a seat on her couch.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months"

He nodded, taking in the information that was going to be a father in six months. "I guess we have a lot to talk about."'

She shook her head "We don't have to do this tonight. I know its alot to take in."

He agreed. "Its been a long day I gotta head home" Steve told her as he rose from the couch.

"You can keep that. I asked the doctor for another one" she told him motioning to the sonogram.

"Thanks" he walked to the door. Before walking to his truck he told her "I'll call you."

Once he was gone she closed and locked. She placed a hand on her flat stomach "That was your daddy. He's a pretty good guy." Though this wasn't the perfect situation this baby was now her top priority and meant everything to her.

It was a long and quite nerve-racking day for Abbie so she quickly found her way to bed, her dreams full of the new life her and Steve had created.


	3. Chapter 3

"I brought you breakfast. Yogurt, fruit and low-fat milk. Its good for the baby." Steve announced as he walked into Abbie's office the morning after she told him about the pregnancy.

Abbie raised an eyebrow at the statement; curious as to how he knew that.

"I couldn't sleep last night. Did a lot of research" he paused before speaking again "I want to be a part of the babies' life." The entire ride back to his house the night before his head spinning with the news of his impending fatherhood. Once he got home the first thing he did was grab a bottle of beer before falling onto his couch, thoughts full of Abbie and their child. Though unplanned he knew he had to take responsibility. Once he finished his beer, he grabbed his laptop and began researching about pregnancy and birth and suddenly the thought of being a father was a little less scary than he initially thought.

She smiled glad to know that she wasn't going to be alone. Though deep down she knew Steve would take care of his child there was a slight fear in her that he would decide he didn't want to be a father. She really appreciated that he was already taking an interest in their child by reading up on the subject.

"We still have things we need to talk about. Come over my house at seven so we can talk. I'll make dinner."

"You cook"

"I'll pick something up" he corrected himself.

"Sounds good." They both looked up when they heard movement outside her office. It was the rest of the team, who had just arrived for work.

"So should we tell them now? They'll find out eventually." Abbie asked nodding her head towards their friends.

"Yeah" Steve said as she stood up from her desk. He held the door open for her as they walked to the smart table.

"Hey guys come here for a second" Steve called to them before they walked into their respective offices and they all gathered around the smart table.

"What's up boss?"

Steve and Abbie eyed each other, both wondering what to say and it was able who spoke first. "We're having a baby."

There was stunned silence amongst the three until Danny spoke "We as in you and Steve?"

"Yes" smiled Steve.

Kono let out an uncharacteristic girlish squeal as she stepped to the other side of the table and hugged her best friend. "Congrats. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks" Abbie smiled as she returned the hug.

Kono let go and moved on to congratulating Steve and Chin was up next. "Ho'omakaki'ani." _Congratulations _he said hugging her as well and then hugged Steve.

"Mahalo."

Danny remained silent as the others congratulated the parents to be, absorbing the fact that his best friend was soon going to be a father. He never thought about Steve having a child. In fact still remembered the day from three years prior when, while working on a case he pushed elevator buttons with his gun, in front of a child. To which Danny sarcastically commented "You have a way with children." Yet, over the past three years he had seen how Steve interacted with Grace and knew that he would be a good father.

"Arent you excited about being Uncle Danny?" Abbie asked as she realized how uncharacteristically quiet Danny was being.

"Of course I am. I'm just a little stunned" Danny spoke finally moving from his spot and hugging her

"How do you think we felt" Abbie laughed as Danny hugged and congratulated her.

"Daddy McGarrett" smirked Danny "Never thought I'd see the day."

Steve let out a small laugh at the comment. He too never thought this would happen in his life.

Once the excitement died down Steve spoke "Let's get back to work."

* * *

Abbie arrived at Steve's house at seven dressed in a three-quarter sleeve navy blue and white stripe dress and red flats. The dress which used to be loose on her was now quite snug on the pregnant woman. _Guess I have some shopping to do. _She was about to knock when Steve came up from behind her carrying a bag from The Counter, a custom burger place in town, which happen to be one of her favorite places.

"Sorry took longer than I thought" he apologized as he unlocked the door.

"Its fine I literally just got here" she said following him as he walked to the kitchen table.

They began eating in silence, neither one knowing where to start the conversation they needed to have. "Oh I got you something." Abbie said after taking a bite of her burger and reached into her bag. "I stopped at the bookstore after work." She handed him a book entitled The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips and Advice for Dads to Be. "I hope thats not weird. I was picking up some for myself when I saw that one."

"No its good, considering I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Neither do I. Our poor child." she laughed.

"I know neither one of else were expecting this to happen but it did and now we need to figure out what to do. You obviously can't be out in the field, and then when the baby comes we need some sort of child care and then we need to figure out some sort of custody agreement. I don't want to be like other fathers who only see their kids every other weekend."

"When it comes to work I can stay at HQ and help you guys from there. And we have six months to figure out some sort of child care." Abbie told him having already thought about what would happen with work the day after she initially discovered she was pregnant. "I don't want you to only see the baby every other weekend either. I want you to be as involved as you want. As a matter of fact I've decided to sell my house. Its been in the works for a while but with the baby coming, a one bedroom place isn't going to work. I wanted to look at places around here so you could be closer to the baby and I."

"Move in here" he blurted out.

"Seriously?"

It took him a moment to respond "It would make things easier if we're in the same house. Dont you think."

"I guess. Have you thought this through though?"

"Honestly no" he admitted "But I want to be there for our baby. And this way you can sell your place and not have to look worry about looking for a place."

"I'm gonna need some time to think about it."

* * *

Five weeks had past and Abbie's house had been on the market for three weeks. She had finally decided to accept Steve's offer and move in, which she planned on telling him after the doctors appointment they were currently at. Today's appointment was a big day as the doctor told her they would be able to find out the sex. Her and Steve had both agreed that they don't like surprises and wanted to know. Not only that but it was the first appointment Steve had been at and he was quite excited to see the ultrasound picture.

They sat in the examining room as they waited for her doctor as Abbie spoke "So I called my parents. They want to meet you."

"Should I be nervous?" he joked, suddenly feeling like he was a teenager about to meet his girlfriend's' parents for the first time.

"You'll just have to wait and see" she teased as the door opened and walked in.

"Hello Abbie great to see you again" he greeted her before turning his attention to Steve "And you must be the father."

"Steve McGarrett" he said shaking the older mans' hand.

Dr. Wilson looked at her chart "So you're seventeen weeks now. We should able to find out the sex today, is that something you're interested in?"

"Yes" they said at the same time.

Abbie laid back and lifted her pink tank revealing her small baby bump as the gel was applied. Soon the image of their baby appeared on the screen and Steve beamed from ear to ear. He couldn't believe that this tiny person was something he helped create. The immense sense of pride continued to grow when he heard Dr. Wilson speak again.

"You're having a boy."

Tears rolled down her cheek as she stared at her son on the screen. Though she would have been happy either way she always wanted her first child to be a boy. When she finally tore her eyes away from the screen she could have sworn she had seen Steve tearing up. Steve caught her gaze and as neither could tear the smile from their face.

* * *

"We're having a boy." Steve announced.

After the doctors appointment, where they learned Abbie's due date is July 22, Steve, who had driven with Abbie made a few phone calls to tell everyone to meet them at the Side Street Inn for dinner, while Abbie called her parents to tell them they were going to have a grandson. Once they were done with their respective phone calls, Abbie told him about selling her house and she was accepting his offer to move in. Though Steve told her she didn't need to help with the expenses around the house but she was adamant that if they were going to be living together she was going to pay her way and he eventually conceded. They had decided that this weekend she could start moving her things in as her house was in the final stages of being sold. Some time after that they would have to start shopping for the baby.

After Steve made the announcement the two were surrounded by hugs and congratulations from Danny, Chin, Kono, Catherine, Kamekona and Max. Once initial excitement was over Danny bought everyone a beer, except for Abbie who opted for a lemonade.

"Now that we know its a boy we need to talk about a baby shower" Kono stated.

"That's okay I don't want a shower."

"How could you not want a baby shower?" Catherine asked.

Abbie shrugged her shoulders "I just dont think its necessary, Steve and I can buy the baby what he needs."

Danny couldn't help but laugh at that, he knows how expensive it is to raise a child and Steve wasn't someone who liked to spend money. "Please this guy. Do you even have a wallet?"

Steve didn't answer but grabbed his wallet from his pocket and showing it to his friend.

"Anything actually in there?" he joked.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response."

"Which in Steve terms means no" Chin spoke up.

Once Abbie left the table to use the bathroom Catherine spoke up "So we need to set a date for her baby shower."

"She just said she didn't want one" Steve said.

"Please you think I ever listen to her" smiled Catherine before turning to Kono "Will you help me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Three weeks later, Abbie whose house had sold and was fully moved into Steve's house had just gotten back from grocery shopping when she noticed all the cars parked at the house. She figured Steve was having people over and thought nothing of it until she walked in the house and saw the huge sign that read **It's a boy. **Looking around she saw the team and their significant others plus,Grace,Catherine, Duke, Grover, Kamekona, Mary who had baby Joan with her and her parents. She nearly dropped the bags when Steve walked over and grabbed them as he walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"I told you I didn't want a baby shower" she said to Catherine, knowing full well it was her idea.

"Its not a baby shower. Its a congratulations you're having a baby party" smiled Catherine.

Abbie matched her cousins smile and although she didn't want a shower she was truly grateful to Catherine for putting this together.

"That was lame" Abbie laughed hugging the older woman "But thank you."

"You're welcome. But you should really be thanking Kono, she did most of the work."

Kono walked over to the two when she heard her name "Thank you both for not listening to me" she hugged Kono before pulling away and walked over to her parents who were talking with Steve. Her parents Joseph and Amelia Morgan both looked younger than their ages. Amelia stood seven inches taller than her daughter and both shared the same long dark hair, hazel eyes and petite frame. Joseph towered over both of them at 6'4 with thick brown hair and baby blue eyes. His large build made him appear to be some tough guy but Abbie always said he was a giant teddy bear. The Morgan's had been married for thirty five years even though they were complete opposites even when it came to their chosen careers. Amelia was a high school English teacher who has been teaching at Kukui High for the past fifteen years. Joseph's career often had him butting heads with his daughter as he was one of the Honolulu's top defense attorneys. Though both tried hard not to let being on opposing sides to get in the way of their relationship which had sometimes proven hard for Abbie as she was often angered that he "defended the people she help put away."

None of that matter now as Abbie was ecstatic to see her parents who she hadn't seen in two months due to the busy schedules. She greeted both which huge hugs and kisses.

"I see you already met Steve."

"Yes, and I'm so glad we did" she spoke to Steve "Abigail's told me such good things about you. She's talked about you alot." Amelia missed the glare her daughter was sending her way.

Steve smirked and turned to Abbie "Oh really."

"She's old, doesn't know what shes talking about" Abbie joked, which resulted in her mother playfully slapping her arm.

"C'mon guys" she said to her parents. "The baby is hungry, lets eat" she said rubbing her five month pregnant belly which was accentuated by the blue short sleeve v-neck maternity dress she wore.

* * *

After eating the boys stayed in the living room to watch sports while all the girls had walked out back where two tables had been set up full of presents. A chair sat in front of the tables for her, while beach chairs were strewn over the grass for the other woman.

For the forty minutes Abbie opened all the gifts her friends had purchased. Her and Steve were now equipped with almost everything they needed-stroller, car seat, high chair, bibs, bottles, a baby swing, baby monitor, and a ton of clothes and toys. Leilani had made a beautiful blue and white blanket as well as a few hats. One of Mary's many gifts was an infant size replica of Steve's high school football jersey, which Abbie thought was adorable. "A friend of mine made that." Mary told her "I thought Steve would get a kick out of it."

Later that night, Steve helped Abbie bring all the gifts into the house and up to Steve's old room which they had designated for their son. Abbie had moved into Mary's old room which is across from Steve's and down the hall from where the baby will be. Steve walked ahead of her carrying a mound of gifts and opened the door to the nursery. Abbie let out a gasp when she saw the room, which three weeks ago was completely empty. Now the walls were painted sky blue decorated with appliques of dolphins. turtles and tons of fish. The mahogany crib, which matched the changing table, had sheets with the same animals and colors, as did the mobile that hung over the crib.

"When did you do this?"

"Last weekend"

"That's why Kono took me out" she stated. That weekend Kono had called her out of the blue and said she had a gift certificate to a spa on the North Shore and she was taking Abbie as a late Christmas present. Abbie thought it was odd but wasn't going to turn down a spa day with her best friend.

"You like it" he asked hoping she wasn't disappointed in the surprise.

"I love it" she said as she put down what she was carrying and walked over to Steve. "Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek.

She surveyed the nursery as she realized that things were getting more real. They only had four months left until their son would arrive. Though, nervous and anxious about the impending birth, she couldn't wait for her son to be here.

* * *

**When I thought of Abbie's parents the first people that came to mind were Tom Selleck and Katie Segal, which is whom I have based their appearances off.**


End file.
